A Stranger in the Rain
by Piper-Winchester6348
Summary: Ren, a young hunter, has just come onto the Winchester Brothers radar. She soon realizes she is stuck in the middle of one huge a** battle of the brothers. Join as Ren accompanies the Winchesters on their crazy journey to kill ALL demons!  WinchestersXRen


Welcome to my very first story I don't own Supernatural or the character…..except Ren.

As the windshield wipers sweep of the sheets of rain from the windshield of Ren's 1968 Dodge charger, she hears an odd noise and decides to investigate. She sees to men surrounded by a group of vampires, she immediately assumes that they don't know about demons. "Damn, I hate when people are involved!" She jumps out of her car and runs toward the group wielding a machete.

As the first vampire jolts forward to attack Dean slices its head off with his own machete. As the rest of the vampires start to attack Dean notices Ren running towards them, not seeing her machete and shout to Sam, "what is that girl doing?" Before Sam or Dean can think another thought Ren jumps into the throng and starts slashing left and right. Making eye contact with Dean affirmative glace shows they both realize that they have something in common…..hunting demons. After all the vampires are dead the first thing Dean says is "who the hell are you and why did you just kill our vampires?"

"Ha, are you serious you were cornered in a dark alley surrounded by vampires, looking like lost puppy's." Ren said before turning around and walking away. Ren turned to see Sam and Dean's mouth completely open. "If you follow me I'll tell you my story over a beer." She didn't expect them to follow her but if they were who she thought they were, then it would be impossible for them to resist an opportunity like this, beer and well me. Ren continued to walk to her car, she got in and started to drive, she turned to look behind her and saw the headlights of a 1967 black Chevy Impala, "hmm, they have good taste" Ren thought to herself as she drove down the dark road.

Sam and Dean get into the Impala, "Dean what are you doing, we don't even know where she's taking us, THIS COULD BE A TRAP!" Sam shouts at Dean. Dean doesn't even budge; he just keeps on following the taillights of the Charger in front of him. Both cars pull into a gravel lot of a small bar called "Rickey's Pub." Ren gets out and heads towards the door of the bar, Dean goes and Sam reluctantly follows.

Sam and Dean enter the bar to see Ren chatting with the bar tender, and walk towards them. They hear Ren saying to the bar tender, "hay Ricky can we have the back room? We have, er business to discuss." The bar tender Ricky points his thumb towards the back of the bar and nods his head. Ren beckons to the brothers and they follow picking up to beers on the way. They enter into a dark room where Ren is sitting at a table in the center of the room waiting.

"So you boys are hunters," Ren says smugly to the brothers. As they sit down at the table and take a sip of their drinks. Dean glares and reply's "yes, and we were working a job when you interrupted." As the two parties' tell their stories and more and more beer is consumed things get crazy. After 5 beers, 6 shots and 1 martini Sam, Ren and Dean leave the bar and head to the brothers hotel. The three tumble through the door of the room and pass out.

The next morning Dean wakes up with a pounding headache, before he can even sit up he has to run to the bathroom in order not to puke all over the bed. He turns to face the room with an ever rising suspicion that something happened last night. As he sees bottle after bottle of alcohol strewn across the room his eyes come to a stop as he sees Sam laying half on a bed and half on the floor with only his underwear on. His eyes follow a stream of clothes to the bed where Ren is lying half covered in blankets, and from what Dean can tell she is only wearing her underwear.

"O shit, o shit," Dean says as dozens of scenarios run through his head. Dean stumbles across the room and shakes Sam awake. "Uhhhh, wow what happened?" Sam groggily says as he sits up and looks around the room.

Please Review if you would like a second chapter and to tell me how it is!


End file.
